


Fight for me (and our domestic bliss)

by Steph2002



Series: IRL Minecraft AU one-shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), And the lore of both coexist, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CogChamp SMP, Domestic Bliss - Glass Animals, Implied Emotional Manipulation, Like they are two adjacent cities/civilizations kind of, M/M, Mentioned Dream/Fundy, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, based on a tweet, imagine Cogchamp amd DreamSMP are in the same universe, kind of based on a song, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph2002/pseuds/Steph2002
Summary: 5up knows Fundy is still healing from his past relationship with Dream. He knows Dream hurt him, but he didn't think Fundy would even consider going back to him. Maybe he was wrong. Or maybe Fundy just needs to relearn what it feels like to be loved.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: IRL Minecraft AU one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Fight for me (and our domestic bliss)

**Author's Note:**

> For the universe this is set in, imagine that the CogchampSMP and DreamSMP are nearby cities with a road connecting them. So their lore exists in the same universe for the purposes of this fic. Also we're going to say Dream isn't in prison right now because it makes it easier. Other than that though, everything is basically the same.
> 
> Also, if any of these content creators ever express being uncomfortable with stories being written about them, I will take it down to respect them.

5up sat alone in the house he shared with Tubbo. The younger boy was currently in Snowchester, taking care of some important business he couldn't be bothered to remember. The silence surrounded 5up and allowed his emotions to bubble up to the surface. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered the sight from earlier that day....

He had been walking along the path leading between the Cogchamp and DreamSMP cities when he heard his beloved's voice. He sounded like he had been crying. Turning a corner, 5up found Fundy in Dream's arms as the masked man said "Fundy, I promise you, George is lying. You know I only love you." Despite the concern blooming in 5up's heart at seeing Fundy cry, he turned and ran back to his house, not wanting to believe what he had seen. Fundy hadn't shared much about his relationship with Dream, but 5up knew (or at least thought he did) that it was in the past. From what he had been able to gather from Tubbo and others who had been around at the time, Dream had walked away from Fundy at the altar to be with George. But clearly, Fundy still harbored feelings for the masked maniac.

Of course, 5up knew he couldn't blame Fundy entirely. Dream was a dangerous manipulator when he wanted to be, and he undoubtedly toyed with Fundy's feelings during their relationship. There was a reason that Fundy was still always slightly distant in their own relationship, not quite fully trusting 5up to truly love him. Five thought that with time, he could show Fundy how deep his love ran. Help him heal from the relationship that left him so hurt. But Fundy was back in Dream's arms again today anyway, despite his best efforts.

5up just didn't understand. He did everything for Fundy. He wanted the other man to be happy. He gave him his heart, and apparently the whole time Fundy saw him as nothing more than a rebound or a side piece. It hurt to see the one he loved in the arms of the person who hurt him, but 5up didn't have the energy to be angry. Instead, his tears flowed freely as he sat in his empty house, knowing he was truly alone.

* * *

5up woke up early the next day. With his mind slightly clearer now that the raw emotion had worn off, he realized he had jumped to unfounded conclusions the previous night. He knew he needed to talk to Fundy about what he had seen, but he wasn't sure he was ready to face the L'manburgian. Instead, he took his time preparing for the day, only leaving after he had exhausted every possible delay.

Wandering up to the house Fundy shared with Ranboo, 5up took a steadying breath. He walked in to find Fundy sitting at the table, seemingly deep in thought. "Fundy?" he hesitantly asked, getting the man's attention and causing him to turn towards where 5up stood in the doorway. Fundy smiled at him, but he could tell it wasn't as full as normal. He walked in and sat across from him, knowing this would be a long conversation.

"Hey, Five. What brings you over this morning?" Fundy asked, trying to appear normal. 5up felt his heart ache at how small Fundy looked in that moment, but he didn't let his resolve waiver. Instead, he got right to the point, as gently as possible. "We need to have a talk about your relationship with Dream."

Fundy tensed up noticably but didn't say anything else. Instead, 5up continued. "I saw you on the road yesterday. I was walking to Snowchester to find Tubbo, and I heard you crying, and Dream was with you. I know you have a past with him. I know it was hard for you and that's why you haven't shared much with me. But Fundy, if you still have feelings for him, if you still want him, please just tell me. I can't do this if part you is with him. It's not fair to me."

Fundy looked down and 5up wanted nothing more than to reach across the table to comfort him. But he knew he couldn't, not until this was sorted. It would only hurt more later. Her heard Fundy sigh before saying "I don't know what to say, Five. I don't know how I feel about Dream anymore. I know I care about you, really, I do. And I don't want to hurt you. But sometimes, when Dream finds me and tells me George meant nothing, I almost believe him. It's so confusing. I don't know what to think anymore."

5up could see tears gathering in Fundy's eyes and had to force down his fierce urge to hold him and tell him how loved he is. Instead 5up responded "Fundy you have to know what he's saying to you isn't true. I've only met George _twice_ , and even I can tell he has Dream under his thumb. I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt by him again. Please, Fundy, why do you put up with his shit?"

When the tears fell down Fundy's face, 5up felt an ache in his heart, and couldn't resist rounding the table and gathering him to his chest. Fundy sobbed as he held him, and despite being muffled by his shirt, 5up heard clearly when Fundy said "I don't want to feel anything for him. I just want you. I don't know what to do."

5up whispered into Fundy's hair just loud enough for him to hear, "Then fight for me. I want this, too. But I need you to fight for me."

* * *

5up is visiting Tubbo and his friend Tommy in Snowchester when he finds Fundy sitting alone overlooking the water peacefully. 5up decides to join him, and Fundy looks over as he sits.

"I did it," is what he says. 5up looks at him, slightly confused, and asks lightly "did what?"

"I made my choice. I fought for you." Fundy replies. At 5up's still confused look, he continues, "I talked to Dream. I wasn't surprised to find him in George's house. You were right, after all. He looks at George in a way he never looked at me. He looks at George the way _you_ look at me, Five. Anyway, I told him to stop pursuing me. He tried to tell me the same shit as always, that I mean more to him than George and he loves me, but I know now that's not true. I told him as much. I told him that he never loved me, and I know because I know what it feels like to be loved now. And then I left."

5up is quiet for a moment as he gazes at Fundy with admiration. When he's sure Fundy is done talking, he says sincerely "I'm proud of you, Fundy. You set boundaries for yourself. You're so strong. I really do love you, so much." Fundy looks over and smiles, saying "I know. And I love you, too. A small part of me might always feel something for Dream, but now I know that it will never be as fulfilling as what we have. I want to fight for this, for us. I want us to last."

When Fundy leans his head against his shoulder, 5up smiles. They have a long road ahead of them before they can reach their domestic bliss, but he knows they'll be okay. Fundy still has some healing left to do, but 5up will support him along the way. And he knows that in the end, if they fight for each other, they can make it work.

They walk together back to Cogchamp hand-in-hand, light smiles gracing both their faces.

* * *

It's six months later when they receive the invitation. Dream and George are getting married. 5up tells Fundy they don't have to go if he isn't ready to face them, but Fundy says he wants to go. "It doesn't hurt anymore to think about them together. Besides, I'll have you with me, and that's enough," Fundy says.

So they attend the wedding. Really, it's a beautiful ceremony. And the reception is the party of the year. When Dream and George have their first dance, 5up can almost imagine what it would be like if it were him and Fundy on the floor instead, and smiles. He catches Fundy looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and wonders if he is thinking the same thing.

Shaking out of his thoughts, 5up leans over to Fundy, asking him to dance. The two make their way to the floor, and as they sway to the music, 5up knows in his soul that one day soon, he and Fundy will be back on this floor again, this time for a ceremony of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, this was heavily inspired by the Twitter thread from this morning. Fundy seemed so conflicted and 5up seemed sad, and I wanted to write something to cope with the 5undy drama. George causes way too many problems and never gets any consequences smh.
> 
> Also, this was lowkey inspired by Domestic Bliss by Glass Animals. I highly recommend listening to it. It sounds so much like something 5up would sing about Fundy, especially after the whole thing this morning. (In the roleplay, of course.)


End file.
